Hammerhead Ballistic Sub
"Death from below." :- Hammerhead captain Tactical Analysis *'From the Depths': A massive ballistic missile submarine, the Hammerhead carries the V5 ballistic missile. While it has no other weapon, the Hammerhead possesses enough power to shape battles, and can do so from safety, thanks to the incredible range of its weapon. *'Boomer': The highly advanced V5 is a huge target tracking missile, with immense destructive capabilities. Upon impact, its powerful warhead creates a massive firestorm that engulfs vehicles, although it is of little use against buildings. *'We have Reserves': Chief among the Hammerhead's weaknesses is that fact that it needs to return to base to rearm after it has launched all of its missiles. With a payload of only five missiles, one should make sure to choose their targets with care. *'Dragged Down': Some Hammerheads have had the firestorm warheads on their V5 missiles replaced with even more powerful vacuum imploder warheads. However, only the Union's most trusted captains are granted access to such dangerous weapons. Operational History From the journal of Commander Petrov, an Akula Commissar transferred to the Hammerhead Day 1 "From the moment I entered the submarine in from that cold, Siberian tundra, I knew I had stepped into a whole new world. The interior was massive! Over two hundred metres long and forty meters from port to starboard, the machine was incredible on the outside. Inside, it was a whole other story. To think I will become captain of this massive ship." Day 14 "Have finally finished exploring ship's interior. The recreation facilities would deceive one's senses. Down there, you'd think you were on the surface in the Crimea instead of hundreds of meters below the Arctic ice and snow. Now, I am in full command of this vessel. A simple task, really. The Motherland has us patrolling the Arctic looking for any enemy units lurking in the waters above. If we see them, we kill them." Day 42 "Have started growing worried regarding supplies. Unlike an Akula, the crew aboard assure me that we only need to surface once every five weeks and resupply once a year. How is this possible? Must talk to engineering. Addendum: Have found reason why. Food and water stores are MASSIVE! Slightly smaller then the forward missile bay, the food stores have enough to last a crew a whole year or more provided food rationing takes place. Water is taken care of via desalinization plant to remove salt from seawater." Day 212 "Have run out of missiles in an engagement with capitalist pigs. Currently underway to resupply with the docks at flank speed. I hope more of these fantastic vessels get produced. The V5 missiles are AMAZING! If only we had some torpedoes. Then all other submarines would be obsolete!" Known Ships CCCP "Hammerhead" (TK-223) - First of the class. Finished in the last days of WWIII. Currently part of the Soviet Eastern Pacific Expeditionary Fleet. Responsible for destruction of unknown number of Imperial and Allied docks and land forces. CCCP "Anchar" (TK-264) - Part of the Soviet Mediterranean Navy. Has yet to see any actual combat. CCCP "Grusha" (TK-294) - Part of the White Sea Fleet. CCCP "Andromeda" (TK-376) - Part of the Soviet Reserve Bombardment Fleet. CCCP "Nalim" (TK-414) '' - Part of the Soviet Reserve Bombardment Fleet. ''CCCP "Murena" (TK-427) - Part of the Soviet Reserve Bombardment Fleet. CCCP "Kal'mar" (TK-517) - Part of the Soviet Reserve Bombardment Fleet. CCCP "Del'fin" (TK-528) - Still under construction, planned to be assigned to the Soviet Baltic Fleet. Behind the Scenes * This unit is based off the real world Typhoon-class submarine. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia